Blind Date
by BlankMask
Summary: As he walked into the restaurant, Sasuke was sure that: 1. He was going to hate this date and, 2. This is the last blind date he will ever go on. But he didn't expect to like it. Or fall the guy. Slash. NaruSasu
1. Meeting Someone New

**If you are reading this again or just so happened to come across it when looking for a new chapter, it doesn't really matter for new readers, this is just to say I may have changed it up a bit. Don't worry though. The plot is still the same.**

**Italics- thoughts.**

Blind Date

Sasuke walked up to the door of the restaurant, holding it open for a family of four to pass through, and went straight to the waitress at the front. "Hello I'm supposed to meet someone here with the name Uzumaki," he said immediately.

"Sure let me just check where he is," the waitress mumbled. "Alright sir, please follow me and I'll bring you to your table."

He mentally prepared himself for the possible torture of another awkward first date he forced through. _I swear to God that this is the last time ever. They will never be able to do this me again,_ he thought_. _ He hoped that, at least this time, it will not be another crazy person or someone with horrible manners.

Surprisingly, as he got to his table, he realised that his date looked fairly normal compared to the others. His hair was a messy sun-kissed blonde that framed his face ruggedly, yet stuck up in the air. He had a golden brown tan which was apparently natural, considering it was January. He was very beautiful but he had slight imperfections that should have marred his handsomeness instead of adding to it; he had deep scars on each cheek shaped like whiskers.

He was...nice but, as expected of him, he wasn't Sasuke's type. So, he hid his slight attraction to the guy and sat down, hanging his coat on his chair after.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He stated.

"Naruto Uzumaki," his date answered back. He smiled at him and held his hand out in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

Sasuke answered back quietly and took out both menus and gave one to Naruto. He slowly looked through it and decided to choose a meal at random. He waited for Naruto to choose as well and then they both gave their orders to the waitress waiting by the table for them.

"Right so we should do the 'let's get to know each other' stage over and done with" he demanded bluntly while he got comfortable by resting his head in his hands and peered curiously at Naruto.

"Straightforward. I like it," the blonde simply stated. He paused, lost in his thoughts, pondering on what he should ask first. "Alright, then. Family situation?"

"I have a very big and overbearing family. This means a lot of cousins but fortunately only one brother. I have parents too but I don't really speak to them much."

"Let me guess, he's older than you right?" He looked uncertainly at Sasuke, waiting for his confirmation. "Ah, I thought so. You seem like the kind of person who would be coddled by his overprotective sibling. Anyway, for me, it's my parents and I have a younger brother called Konohamaru. I don't really have any close relatives but more like a _lot _of family friends."

"That's one thing in common so far; too many birthdays and anniversaries to remember and invited to every party mentionable." They laughed over their little joke and they relaxed a bit as they got more comfortable.

Sasuke was caught off guard when he realised that somehow Naruto had got him to laugh and dare he say it, smile instead of smirking for once.

He was really surprised that somehow, he was enjoying a first date. He wondered if his luck was just changing or if there was something about his date that made this fun. It was rare that he meets someone that he actually liked rather than putting up with them.

He peered closely at Naruto looking for a flaw or something so he call this off and claim he was a bad date or he was bored. But his eyes caught the blonde's gaze accidently and he just smiled this perfect little which made him catch his breath and feel this abrupt rumble in his stomach and miraculously made him blush.

Sasuke turned his face and was relieved to see their waiter come with the food they ordered a while ago. Thankful as he was to the interruption of the silence surrounding them, he was still very mortified that he blushed. Him? Blush? Before today, he had never blushed before, except back from his childhood, which did not count as he was only a child then.

Not even his brother could make blush and that was saying something seeing as Itachi practically make it is life's commitment to make Sasuke feel humiliated as much as much possible. There was that one time though that he was close enough to achieving his goal but that can never be thought of again without dire consequences on Itachi's part for making to remember it.

Sasuke really did not want think of it anymore so he put everything at the back of his mind and paid attention again to Naruto. However, such deep thinking passed time and so when he did look up, it was to see said blonde intensely staring at him.

He refused to turn red so he relied on his immediate defence. Intimidation. He scowled deeply and snapped out a dark "What?"

Naruto leaned into his chair and put his hands up in peace. "No snapping alright? You can't blame me for worrying about your brain exploding from thinking too much. I was only trying to get your attention and say your food is here and already turning cold."

Sasuke blinked, slumped and then shrugged his shoulders apologetically. He didn't have the energy anymore to be act angry or indifferent like he would usually do on any other date. He would rather end this blind date positively for once.

"Yeah, thanks."


	2. In Which Sasuke Realises Happiness

**Completely sorry. But forgot to put a disclaimer in. Which I just did. Kind of. But just to be sure and to not get FF's bad side. I don't own Naruto. Story mine but characters aren't. This goes for my other chapters as well. Just in case.**

Blind Date

They got to know each other, slowly through that dinner but enough for Sasuke to realise that there is more to Naruto than he thought they would ever be. At first sight, he had judged him as a gorgeous blonde but fitting the stereotype of being dumb and stupid.

He understood now that he is very smart, enough to rival his own knowledge yet he doesn't use that to his advantage. Honestly, Naruto is a kind person who would live his life working himself to the bone trying to make other safe, healthy and loved. He shows that when he talks so passionately about his job.

Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes, admired by the sheer compassion that radiates from the man. _Damn, what wouldn't I do to be the man by his side and see __this__ daily? _

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned about the sudden misty glaze that covered his date's eyes. Sasuke was jarred violently out of his daydream and back into reality.

He blinked and closed his eyes for a minute. He breathed in deeply, calming himself down. He didn't want to about it so much and so quickly. This date was not going to go anywhere if he had anything to do with it. Though he had to squash the stray thought of him hoping it would, if only to see his body at least once.

It is so weird! He had never met someone who could make him want to go through the torture of dating . He had never felt the urge to do it before, especially in high school where he was enclosed by a large amount of people with flaying and out of control hormones. _This is the kind of man that makes me want to be happy,_ he thought.

"Hmm, dobe." he said teasingly with a small smile, his first in years. Techincally his first voluntary one. "It's nothing. However, we are at the end of the first date now. It has ended on amicable terms, which is something spectacular with me. So, you get a prize, within reason of course. What do you want?"

Naruto smiled a smile full of such brightness and warmth that it made Sasuke's heart stutter and clench painfully.

"Really? In that case, I want another date with you. Can we make it for next week?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, okay," He agreed.

"Good," He grinned again, bringing those abnormal reactions out of Sasuke. "I feel like this is could turn out to be something interesting and that there is more to you than you show to the world. Like that smile".

"Huh?" he said dazedly. "Uh, I mean yeah, next week it is then." Sasuke's cheeks turned pink as he stepped back in embarrassment.

But Naruto followed him, landing straight of him, close enough for him to put a warm and intense kiss to his left cheek that dulled it to crimson red the longer he kissed him.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"G-goodnight, Naruto."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke woke up in the morning, one week later. He was feeling different, more awake and ready for the day or yet his date. He didn't want to admit it but he was kind of, slightly, possibly excited for it. But he never gets excited for anything, almost anything, so he must be imagining the feeling.

He got up from his bed to walk from his bedroom to his bathroom. He sleepily went through his normal routine which, of course, included staying in the shower for at least 30 minutes before he dealt with the rest of the world.

He felt like taking longer than usual in the shower to soak in the hot spray before he had to leave. He almost delayed getting out because he knew when he did get out, it would mean going to work and handling too much teasing from Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi, about some small difference in his expression they would most likely notice and pester him until he told them.

Sasuke sighed and tried to prolong the last few moments before finally turning off the spray. He grabbed a towel as he came out the shower and wrapped it around his waist on his way to his bedroom.

He took out some black trousers and a white t-shirt along with some boxers from his wardrobe and drawers, and he put it on, heading straight for the stairs afterwards.

He didn't bother with making breakfast, he is never usually hungry in the morning so he grabbed a cup and made himself some tea. He turned on the kettle and shuffled out of the kitchen to grab the pile of papers from work that he left on the table by the door and placed it on the coffee table in the living room.

He went back to the kitchen, made the tea and came back to the living room and sat down on the sofa; ready to go through a few hours of work before actually going to work.

"I never noticed how repetitive my life is before. Damn it, I can't be bothered with this today. And why am I talking to myself?" he exasperatedly sighed out.

Sasuke slumped down on the sofa, trying to find a motive to pick himself back up again. Coincidently at that moment his phone rang, blearing out the phone tune. He groaned and rolled over to the end of the sofa and tried to pick him phone up; without looking that is.

"Hello, Uchiha speaking." he spoke the moment he answered the phone.

"Sasuke?"

"..." He sat up brightly. "Naruto! Hey, how are you?" He swapped the phone to his other hand, a way to quell his nerves.

Excitement clouded his voice and he didn't nearly feel ashamed for such an enthusiastic response once he heard Naruto's chuckle down the phone.

"Hey. I'm fine but I couldn't get you out my head since our last date so I was going to ask if you'd like to go out for breakfast or rather you can come to mine and we can have breakfast there?" he said confidently.

"It sounds like you think I'll want to go."

"Of course you want to go. It's just polite to ask first." For a moment, Sasuke thought he was imagining it but he swore he could feel his amusement pouring in to his ear.

"In that case, I'm busy today." He said snootily.

"Are you sure because I know you're eager for another date." He definitely did not imagine it before he could feel it now as his face flushed an angry red.

"Don't presume things dobe. I'm pretty sure you will be disappointed by the results." he spat furiously down the phone.

"Okay, sorry." Naruto laughed once again. " But seriously, do you want to go on another date with me, Sasuke?"

He breathed heavily and tried to calm himself down. _Damn him, no one has ever gotten on my nerves so badly before, that I react harshly. Sometimes I just feel the need to punch the living daylight out of him until I get over it. Or kiss him. In fact, I most likely won't be able to stop myself next time I see him in person. _

"Whatever, dobe. We'll meet up at the Sweet Bakes Cafe in London in half an hour."

Sasuke never realised that despite how much Naruto annoyed him, he didn't think to cancel the date or stop seeing him.


	3. Pride Ruled The Man

**This chapter has also been changed up a bit. Just to warn anyone who read it before.**

Blind Date

Sasuke got out of his car parked at the sidewalk and walked down the road to Sweet Bakes Café. As he got closer, he saw that Naruto was waiting outside the shop.

"What? Were you too incapable of sitting inside by yourself without me?" he teased Naruto once he was near enough to talk without yelling.

Naruto jumped, startled by his sudden appearance, and quickly turned around to face him. He grinned the moment he had his fill of him. "Actually, I was waiting here so I can greet you and drag you inside to our table. Good morning, Sasuke." he said as he leant over to kiss him on the cheek.

Sasuke stopped, surprised by his answer and the kiss he gave him.

He blushed and tried to turn away from Naruto and to the café door. Sasuke seemed to blush a lot around Naruto's presence. He has never blushed so much in such a short time in his life before.

Truthfully he can count how many times he has blushed or openly showed his embarrassment, before he met Naruto, on one hand. Most of the time, it's like Naruto is trying to catch him off guard. Which he has no problem with so far, admittedly.

Sasuke stops thinking for a moment to head inside the café and he takes a seat in the corner by the window. He gazes out the window and listens carefully for the sound of Naruto pulling back the chair and sitting down.

Sasuke doesn't bother to make conversation while waiting for the service of the waitress but instead focuses his gaze unto Naruto. Intensely, he stares taking in every feature of Naruto and his little quirks like the way his whisker scars crinkles upwards and elongate when he smiles and also how his eyes deepens when he catches Sasuke's eyes.

He especially likes the look in his eyes, it gives him a small shiver and a slight pang of arousal. Sasuke can't help but think of what it would be like to look into those eyes when, or if, they have sex.

He coughs, looking away from him after a considerable amount of time he did spend staring anyway, and casually crosses his legs at that passing thought. Sasuke hoped greatly that he wouldn't realise what he was thinking. However, that hope was short-lived seeing as his face had adorned a knowing smirk by the time he casually pretended to look back like nothing had happened.

His scowl was the first thing the waitress noticed as she came to serve them.

/

"Why was it so important that you couldn't wait until the end of the day to have this meeting?" Sasuke questioned Naruto fifteen minutes after their food had arrived to the table and they had already tucked into it.

He looked at him confusedly and stated, "Sasuke, this isn't a business meeting you know? I remember telling you I was very interested in continuing this the last time we met. This also happens to be the first free time I have in a while. I didn't want to wait for another week to pass by until I could see you again."

"Okay" He nodded while he slowly chewed his food.

Naruto looked at him, searching for some kind of movement that will show he didn't believe a word he just said but he couldn't find anything. Despite that, he still felt like he really didn't believe him.

Naruto sighed dejectedly putting everything in his hands down on his plate and leant back in the chair. "Anything else you want to say you might as well say it now. Any accusation or feelings or whatever because I just don't think that you care about any of this."

Sasuke shrugged in a matter of fact way. "I never said I didn't care nor that I'm accusing you of anything either." The way he responded made Naruto explode in anger. It probably wasn't any special tone. But the lack of feeling in it made him think it was proving his point

"God! I swear you're just like a bloody rollercoaster. You act either fucking stoic and indifferent or you're interested. Pick one! If you don't want to do this just say you don't want to date me anymore just say so"

Sasuke breathed through his nose heavily in anger and leant forward real close in to Naruto's face to hiss. He hated how his lack of control and showing his interest out in the open always seems to be on his mind. It just grates him the wrong way. "The thing is Naruto there is only one way I act and that is being stoic and indifferent. So if you can't put up with it then go. It doesn't make any difference to me whatsoever."

Naruto froze. He shocked by the words Sasuke muttered with that anger. For a moment, he really thought that they had something going. But he guess he was wrong; it seemed Sasuke didn't care at all. _Or maybe he's just pretending to act that way, _he thought. _He does seem to not like having not much control over his actions. The blushes. He doesn't blush, does he?_

As presumptous as this sounded to himself and to other people, but he incorrectly thought that Sasuke did want to date him and get to know him. He sure as hell acted like it on their first date, a week ago.

Maybe he didn't imagine it that moment this morning, when he spoke to him on the phone and he talked to him. Sasuke got offended and talked to him like he wanted rid of him or something at one moment. It was possible he was being too pushy with him because of his eagerness to know the mystery of Sasuke. _Maybe being pushy is what he needs in the long term. He might never act freely if I push him too far. I don't know his limits. Should I stay? Or go and let him come to me in his own if ever?_

He came to decision after warring with himself. The answer which became apparent to Sasuke the moment he stood up from the table and left his half of the bill resting by his food. Determined not to make anymore of a scene than they already did, he swore not to say another word and hurried out of the shop, trying to hide the angry and hurt emotions shown on his face. Especially his watery eyes. It took a lot out of him to step back and let someone else lead. He usually takes a lot of risks but this is one thing he doesn't want to risk to lose.

But in his haste to leave, he didn't realise the fleeting moment regret that showed on Sasuke's face nor the slump he made and the small "Wait I-" once he realised he went too far. He didn't think that Sasuke might think something else of his decision to leave.

He had by far, fast walked it half way down the road by the time Sasuke thought to stand and at least make a half-arsed attempt to stop him.

But he froze by the door. Once again his pride, that has gotten him into trouble and bad situations before, had barred him from continuing his journey out the door. Instead his eyes just trailed after Naruto's back, never once losing sight of him until he turned a corner.

Sasuke turned around sadly and walked the other way with his hands deep in his pockets. He went up to his car all the while crudely damning himself and his pride. He knew he probably may have lost his only chance with Naruto.


	4. Taught To Let Go Of The Past

Blind Date

Sasuke walked into his office at work He did not stop on his way to his desk even though he saw practically half of his staff had violated his private space. He was too much of a bad mood to let it get to him as it usually did.

However that was the whole reason they looked at him in shock and apparently decided to interfere and butt their nose into his business.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru spoke out for the rest of them.

He turned away from his desk and looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Why do you think something happened?" He tried to delay by answering his question with a question. It was a pointless thing to do as Shikamaru had a way of making you talk when you did not want to.

"We know you're not stupid so don't act like it. The fact that you did not say anything about us 'ruining your peace by invading your space' is proof enough. Now sit down, shut up and talk to us otherwise we are going to get your brother to do this instead." Shikamaru demanded.

He stiffened, knowing with Itachi involved this was going to be long, painful and annoying, for him at least if they bought him in instead of Sasuke doing it. He wouldn't get hurt with Itachi listening. But he would sure as hell make him pay for it after. Then again seeing as Gaara's here, Itachi is going to find out anyway. So he lost either way.

He fought with himself, uncertain if he should just tell them now or rather wait for Itachi to force it out. But when 30 seconds passed with no one backing down and he did not find a reason not to say anything, he pouted and muttered a sulky "Whatever", plopping down on his office couch.

"It was fine, the whole thing was fine! Nothing was wrong. I just…" he trailed off, staring helplessly at the others, hoping they would understand. They had started pressed forward on their heels like a starving pack of wolves sighting a herd of prey ready to pounce, the moment he started talking but all let out words of dissent when he didn't't finish.

"You just what? Dude, you can't just finish there! What, _what, what_?! Tell us man" Kankuro blurted out after a few seconds of silence, unable to wait for an answer or comprehend the wordless message. The rest of them tutted and rolled their eyes at the idiot.

"Basically he's saying he's pride won over and he messed up again" Gaara summarised for his brother Kankuro just blinked and let out a sheepish "Oh".

"Yeah, that. I don't think I want to see him again. I don't like it. I don't like him." He refutably denied.

"You mean he managed to get under your skin. And somehow got you to do something you don't like or has never happened to you before. Therefore you feel you must cut ties with him" Shikamaru this time reworded his sentence to find the real meaning.

Sasuke glared at Gaara and Shikamaru. "Shut up."

Neji went forward and calmly told him to sit up. Sasuke lifted his body up from the position he was lying in and made room for Neji to sit down.

"You know that I know how much pride leads us in our families. We were brought very similar as part of a prestigious family. It doesn't work that way in real life Sasuke. All pride does is distance ourselves from other people." He started off on his argument with Sasuke quietly paying attention. "Now I observed the many times you let what you were taught by your family stop you from connecting to someone else. Hell, most of us had to deal with it as both your friend and lover. If they had affected you as much as this guy does then we would have said something. But we saw the way you came to work after your date with him last week. You smiled and we can tell he made a deep impression on you because you did that more than once."

"You were love sick with those glazed eyes and wonky grin. You scared a lot of us when you it kept popping up randomly." Kankuro inputted with Shino and Lee relentlessly nodding in agreement. Sasuke shook his head his head in denial, unable to believe something that seemed so far-fetched to him.

"We thought you had finally stopped letting your family rule your life but we guess you haven't learned a thing at all." Shikamaru told him, sounding disappointed with him, not visibly seen on his face, and somehow he felt like a little kid again being scolded by his mum for sneaking out all the tomatoes before dinner.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered back quickly, unwilling to make these who he considered his friends upset in him. "I have! My father does not rule me anymore. I did not let him do it once I moved out. This thing with Naruto has nothing to do with him." He vehemently told them. But they just sighed at him and he got that he said the wrong thing again.

"For the love of all that is holy in the world, YOU ARE WRONG! Get it into your head, you stubborn idiot. You like him. But you're going to lose him if you haven't already if not you do not take the stick out of your arse and be yourself for once and forget about your father." Neji yelled, shocking the hell at the rest of the guys. Silence ensued once again while Sasuke undecidedly thought over what he said, what they all said.

He hated to admit a weakness and in a minute he would probably end up admitting two in one rather than let Neji blow his top once more which steadily looked as it would happen any minute. He could not be honest and say how much Naruto scares him and how his feelings for him scare him. Also how relied on the way he used to be as a defence against anything that scared him. He deflated and barely whispered his admittance however they all heard, especially Neji now that he calmed down and sat on the sofa again.

Another rare occurrence happened too. Gaara softened at the sight of the distraught and fearful Uchiha and reassuredly advised him. "We know it's not easy to leave behind years of a habit. But I know you are ready to open up and we are going to make you," he hopped down from his desk and took his hand, carefully leading a shaken Sasuke out of his office increasingly acting as a fierce lioness protecting her cub from the danger. "Come on, I'm going to take you to our house to relax until Itachi comes home. Neji, come with."

They made their way to Sasuke, Gaara's and Itachi house while everyone else went back to work.


	5. Look Into Gaara and Itachi's Life

Blind Date

The sound of keys turning in an otherwise quiet and empty house filled the air of the hallway and living room. Three pairs of feet stumbled in the house and evenly walked down the hall. A soft call of "Itachi "echoed continuously but no one answered the call.

"Take Sasuke to the sofa and make him some please Neji. I'm going to get Itachi." Gaara ordered as he dropped the keys on the table by the door and took off his shoes to walk upstairs.

He did not wait for Neji's sound of agreement instead lightly travelled upstairs. The closer he got, the more he heard the small swish of water moving about in the bathroom at the far end of the house. He rushed straight ahead, with his heartbeat pounding fast, to the small ray of light showing in the crack of the door in the dark.

He opened the door and softly smiled when Itachi's head turned around from lying on the edge of the bath. Gaara's smile widened showing a smile that he would only ever grace upon Itachi, when his eyes lit up once he turned around. He then leant over the bath edge and kissed his lips in greeting.

"Hey," Itachi said once their lips parted and then he kissed the curve of Gaara's neck. Gaara brought his hands up to Itachi's face to stop him from where he knew those kisses would lead to and quickly told him of Sasuke's arrival. Itachi curiously looked at him in confusion waiting for him to give him more information.

Gaara motioned for him to get up while he told him of the situation. Itachi let the bath water loose and stepped out of the bath and onto the floor leaving a puddle of water by his feet. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself dry as he studiously listened to the explanation.

Gaara finished talking and followed Itachi to their bedroom, watching him as he contemplated on what to do for Sasuke. He didn't say anything when he pulled him close and wrapped his arms his waist but he rested his head on his shoulders. He fell on the bed pliantly when Itachi turned them around and gently pushed him back on the bed.

He welcomed his touch wandering his body and accepted the kiss, automatically responding to it. As the kiss deepened he got more aroused and brought his hands up ready to touch Itachi's body but he got blocked on his way. He tried again, and once again he was firmly stopped by his hands encasing his and holding above his head.

An animalistic growl escaped from Itachi warning Gaara not to try again. Even though he was frustrated by this act, he couldn't help his reactions to Itachi's dominance.

Gaara moaned into his mouth and bucked his hips up into Itachi and he squirmed, wanting more contact yet still once again Itachi stopped him.

"Only I will pleasure you tonight." He seductively whispered in his ear But Gaara disagreed. He wanted to pleasure Itachi too. So he shifted his hips until his erection aligned with Itachi's and rubbed so sweetly again him in hope to persuade him.

Itachi didn't take the challenge though; all he did was turn their little game against Gaara by pushing his hips down and up against his erection making mewl in heady pleasure.

For certain, Itachi knew that Gaara was blinded by the stimulation to resist or reciprocate. Because of that he started to really focus on heightening the sensation. He licked, sucked and rubbed every erogenous spot on his body. He guided Gaara into motion of arching up into his body repetitively while he removed Gaara's shirt so he could nibble on his nipples.

Gaara breathlessly hummed and bent his body so far it looked as if his spine was going to snap when Itachi hollowed his throat around his nipped and pulled bringing Gaara into a state where his vision was blotted and white and his erection was straining painfully against his jeans.

Itachi reached out and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He slowly went down Gaara's legs, taking the jeans with him. Gaara popped his eyes open and practically sobbed out at the erotic sight Itachi made by palming his bulge.

Itachi placed soft kisses on the lump in his boxers and pulled it down and continued to give more kisses on the now uncovered skin once the boxers were down. This turned into lavish licks along the length of his penis. He licked it all the way to the top and then sharply brought his mouth down covering as much of his partner's penis as he could. A sudden shout rang across the room and Gaara brought his knees up, hands clenched tightly on the bed sheet, and thrust into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi let control Gaara control the pace for a while. Once he felt the small jerks and twitches his body made as he got closer and closer towards his orgasm. And just when he oh so close, Itachi had the nerve to pull away.

"Itachi," Gaara grumbled out in anger but still begging for release. "Don't tease me anymore. I can't take it"

"I won't, just be patient." Itachi openly smirked as he detected that little sliver of pleading in words.

He pull away for further when Gaara shut his eyes close and he got off the bed to go to their bedside drawer and find one of the lube bottles stacked in their for when they actually remembered to have sex in their bedroom. Itachi randomly grabbed one of the bottles and leaped unto the bed from a few feet away; landing perfectly in between Gaara's spread legs.

He opened the bottles and squeezed drops of the lube on his fingers. He slathered it all over his forefingers in an attempt to warm it up. Finally, for Gaara's sake at least, Itachi reached down in between his legs and circled his hole before slipping a finger in. He couldn't help that knee jerk reaction to the pain that comes with penetration even after years of doing this.

Gaara let loose a series of garbled words, moans, sighs and pants when Itachi got into the rhythm of thrusting his finger inside him and he added two more fingers, each one punctuated with louder exclamations of wanton bliss.

It got even louder sounding very close to a high-pitched scream, when Itachi decides to double the sensation and put his mouth back on his erection. Straight away he bobbed his head, salivating over it to provide a slicker movement. This time it did reach to a scream, one loud enough that Sasuke and Neji could hear it, when Itachi deep throated him. He suckled, hummed and hollowed his mouth around it and Gaara was getting closer and closer to the end. No Itachi didn't stop there or prolong the sexual torture but he sped up and bounced his head faster meeting Gaara's hips when he thrust up into his mouth, and he jabbed his fingers in deeper touching his prostate when he could.

And finally Gaara couldn't take it anymore.

He was suspended mid air, arched into Itachi's mouth and he splashed a river of come down his throat.

He fell back on the bed dazed and twitching. He was so unfocused and lost in the remnants of his orgasms that he barely felt Itachi leave the bed. He came back into focus minutes after to hear pellets of water hit the shower floor and he was lifted up into Itachi's arms.

He felt tired so he kind of like slept standing up even as Itachi washed him off and dried him with the towel. He nuzzled himself into the towel wrapped around and held his arms out waiting for Itachi to lift him again.

Itachi chuckled lightly at the cute sight Gaara made with his eyes half-lidded, figure slouching and lips forming a small pout. H complied with Gaara's wish and cradled him in his arms and padded over to the bed to lay him down. Ho covered him in the sheets and tucked him in.

"Go to sleep Gaara. I'll wake you up later after Sasuke talks." He told Gaara and kissed away his protests.

Gaara watched Itachi walk away and shut the door behind him as he left, before he closed his eyes and slept.


	6. Discussing The Past And His Regrets

**Had a review about the Gaara/Itachi pairing. Said they can't see it happening. To me, when I thought someone for Itachi, I considered all the members of the Konoha rookie groups. The only ones that appealed to me or suited this story was Gaara or Neji. Maybe Shikamaru. **

**Neji used to date Sasuke so he's out. Shikamaru and Itachi would to seem way to similar in this story. Both very smart and etc. And I never read a Gaara/Itachi yet so why not?**

Blind Date

Sasuke kept quiet while he waited for his brother to come down and talk. Most of the time he just stared at the opposite wall in boredom. The other times were punctured with cringes, face half twisted in repulsion when it particularly loud sounds penetrated through the walls telling him exactly what was going on upstairs. And apparently how much Gaara was enjoying it. Which he did not want to think about again. Ever.

Sasuke thought more about what the guys - friends (ish) - told him. He was confounded and surprised at the revelation he acquired. I mean, how in the world could he not have realised this? He gets that obviously his father tyranny and ruling over his life had left some deep scars on his person. Some that he probably would never recover from. And the rest...

He knew he was prideful. He couldn't deny that! It was really disconcerning to find out that something you have always followed in your life is wrong. He thought that people and friends and emotions were a weakness. And this is he learned by observing his father interactions with people. He saw how he disregarded them and acted superior to them. Like he was on a level impossible for anyone else to reach.

He really admired his father then. He thought the man was a god! He could do no wrong and no fault. Therefore when Itachi first began following his footsteps, Sasuke felt a petty jealousy towards his father for occupying Itachi's attention. He felt that he had to compete against his older brother and be better than him just so he can be someone his father was proud of.

He was blinded. Blinded from his father's cruelty, his arrogance and his faults. And he started to open his eyes to it when his brother, in the words of his father, had 'defected.' Itachi didn't want to be a part of his father's family. He quit his job working with their father at the old Uchiha family business and went backpacking around the world for a while. When he came back he made his own company doing soemthing he loved not what their father told him to showed him how father was so wrong about those things and how pointless his teachings were. How even Itachi himself did not consider him right or his teachings to be effective.

Before when he lived with his father, he would have made acquaintances. He had to become allies with the popular and the rich because his father told him to. That was how he met Neji and Shikamaru. He never allowed them closer than he had to, or wanted to. They did try though at first but then they stopped and stayed within the boundaries he had erected. There is so much effort someone can make before they must admit defeat when there is no change. Luckily for him back then at least, they stopped. Anyone other than those he was forced to be friends with weren't even worth mentioning in his point of view.

But then his brother made him notice why it was important to forget that and live his own rules and lead his own life. Not just his brother. Many other people. When he found out he was gay he tried to hide it all away from his father. He went out with some daughter of the man his father was trying to befriend. And he stayed away from any temptations. One person got past his barriers. For a short time at least.

Now that he was grown up and he got over the temperamental stage of a teenager he could understand the stupidity of the hatred he felt when his father chose Itachi to favour and Sasuke to follow in his footsteps. The resentment he began to feel for his father for restricting him from his own life. It wasn't even really Itachi's fault; they all had a part to play in it. It was his father's fault for choosing between them. It was Itachi's fault for ignoring the problem. And Sasuke's fault for taking it seriously and stopping all of Itachi's attempts of communication.

He had a lot to thank Itachi for. One of them was for never giving up on Sasuke when he had come to despise him. He had come to appreciate the way his brother been there for him and, surprisingly enough, he even thanked him for it.

Now it was time for Itachi's unfailing wisdom to come shining through in his time of need.

/

Itachi made his way down the stairs, over thinking many scenarios he can go through, each one manipulating Sasuke with his own personal experiences, never ending evidence on why he was right and last of all telling Sasuke what he must do.

His little brother was so predictable it killed him. It was hard for him to openly admit that he didn't think of how much Sasuke's stubbornness would ruin things again. He should have expected him to do something like this.

It was a six month tradition for god's sake. Or maybe he didn't expect this. You know the whole 'falling in love' thing that Sasuke would normally deny to happen to him.

He mentally wacked himself in the forehead and at the back too for extras.

Sasuke was a fast learner but too set in his ways much like an elder in their family. He didn't like change unless he was the one to directly control it. And that's most likely why he took it out on Naruto and pushed him away.

He didn't personally know the guy Sasuke was hooked up on but Gaara did and he recommended him for the blind date. One of the reasons he didn't oppose it was because he trusted Gaara's opinion. Good thing Gaara had known Sasuke for years otherwise he may have double crossed him eventually and choose his own.

However, the other reason, somehow, might have been because he's desperate- so much- and he couldn't think of anyone else. He panicked when Sasuke flipped out and swore he wouldn't do this anymore after this last date. He didn't have enough time to find someone new and background check on everything about them the night before.

I mean sure he could have kidnapped someone and ask them (more like blackmail/force, he snorted) butfuck it if he wasn't lost for time. And damn Sasuke for being so difficult. Sometimes he feels it would be such a relief if he had a younger sister instead. Nope. That wouldn't be any better. He would just become hormonal too.

Back to the topic at hand, he can easily guess the things that attracted Sasuke to him. Knowing Sasuke as well he does, he underestimated him first and ignored any physically attraction he felt (vain as he was, the person he would spent the rest of his life would definitely be good looking).

_The guy had to be able to challenge Sasuke on a daily interest and manage to outmanoeuvre him on occasions._ _He also should be able to make Sasuke relax at least once in awhile_, Itachi pondered with his finger knocking on his bottom lip. _Basically the guy has to capture his attention and interest him madly._

Itachi sighed after waiting outside the living room door thinking to himself about the main source of his problems. Sometimes it was a full time job looking after Sasuke and making sure he doesn't do stupid things. If he wanted a bloody kid he would asked for one.

But no, he has to go in there, sit the fuck down and pretend to listen to another rant, or as he defines it an emotional whine, and sort out his problems like a fucking therapist. He should seriously consider getting paid for this. If he did think of this before he would probably be rich by now.

_Whatever. Might as well get this over and done now. And hopefully,__** hopefully, **__I wouldn't have to do this for a __long__ time if everything goes to plan. _Itachi walked in bracing himself for the next two hours or so.

/

Sasuke spun around when he heard his brother's footsteps touch the wooden floor inside the living room. Eyes opened wide, he watched his brother anxiously waiting for some kind of signal telling him how this conversation would go.

But Itachi had the stupid mask on. Well known in his family of course. So in other words, he will not know how this would go. He could assume it would be the same as any of the times before. You know when he would pout and whine, unloading all his problems to Itachi. Itachi would sit there bored out of his mind taking a backseat view to all of it and after he tell him what to do.

_Yeah, he could do that, _he mentally grinned and randomly imagines a thought cloud where he's smacking and rubbing his palms together in a diabolical (exactly why would it be diabolical?) way._ What would make this any different from the rest?_

But he was taken by surprise when Itachi ordered strictly in a 'don't mess with me, I'll kill you' kind of voice telling him to sit down. He automatically put his bum down on the nearest flat surface. In his shock, he managed to catch his bum at the edge or the chair behind him and fell flat on to the wooden floor.

As he picked himself back up he caught the quiet laugh turned into a snort from Neji leaning by the window. Though Itachi didn't say anything he could feel his derogatory stare burning into the side of his humiliated face. Sasuke cleared his throat and balled his shirt up in his hands before carefully sitting his rump down like he was royalty.

"Well, dear brother, what are we going to talk about?" Sasuke said with a voice indicating to the other people in the room that the last minute of their lives had never happened.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Whether the eyebrow was a reply to Sasuke's silent demand or question was unclear.

"Sasuke." And Itachi immediately caught his attention. Sasuke had snapped up, no more fooling around. "Tell me everything, now."

"This guy you set me up with a week ago…was rather interesting. For some reason, I liked him." He grimaced putting emphasis the utter mistakenness of the sentence. "Recently, this morning actually, we had a pre-date before our 'supposed' real date in the evening. It just breakfast and stuff but I was excited to see him again. It went really good but I realised something. I acted weird around him. Happy and excited. "

"I thought this would be same feeling I would get from dating the people I did before him. Like Neji," he nodded at the guy kind of unnoticed at the corner of the room. "or Suigetsu, even _Sakura_ and the other guys and girls I went out with that I would gladly claim insanity for."

"But the feelings you felt for Naruto that freaked you out was different and far from the emotions you felt for the others." Itachi wisely guessed. He found out he was right when Sasuke nodded his head glumly in agreement.

"It was really stupid of me to panic. But to experience happiness no matter how short it lasted, it startled me. When I was with Suigetsu all those years ago, it took me two years to say I liked him and that I was content. It too late by then though. He said that it two years overdue and it was only that I liked him not loved. Funny how I never told you the real reason why he broke up with me."

Itachi turned sympathetic to Sasuke plight. He remembered Suigetsu. He was the first guy Sasuke date. They started when Sasuke was sixteen and still living with Fugaku. They were still dating a year after that when Sasuke moved out and came to live with him.

He fluently recalled the moment he came home from work one day to see Sasuke lying down on the floor by the fireplace. He walked over, sensing something wrong because Sasuke never spread himself out carelessly, to see him sleeping with the brightness of the fir highlighting the fresh dried tears tracks trailed down his face. The morning after, he went downstairs to find Sasuke sitting on his chair in a complacent mood informing him of their breakup in a voice sounding almost sad.

"I was mean to him because I didn't want to feel something I've not experienced yet or something that may possibly lead to mysteriousness and unpredictability in my future. I was convinced that Suigetsu was as good as I'm going to get in life." Here Sasuke took the hearty discussion to a new level by owning up to one of his insecurities.

Itachi gathered that Sasuke had regretted his decision the moment it was too late to take back. He already knew what he must do to make it up to Naruto. The only thing preventing him was of how he's scared of saying to Naruto what he only confessed in front of him and Neji.

Sasuke nervously waited for his brother's verdict by biting his thumb. Harder he bit his thumb the longer it took for Itachi to stay reply.

"Alright!" Itachi suddenly exclaimed surprising everyone else in the room. "That's it. Good night. I'm going back upstairs. I find myself in need of Gaara's company. You are both welcome to stay or leave. Don't mind which one."

Neji and Sasuke stared speechless after Itachi as he jumped up and tried to head out the room. "What? That's it? Nothing else?" Sasuke called after his brother in confusion.

Itachi paused and looked back. "What else must I say? You already know what you have to do so there's no need to tell you anyway."

"I know? How so?"

Itachi smiled. "I don't know. You tell me"

And he turned around heading up mindless of Sasuke's blabbering "Buts".

"ITACHI! THAT WAS NOT HELPFUL! Damn him," he shouted after his escaping brother.

"Come on, Sasuke. I'll drop you off to Naruto's house on my way home." Neji finally said something after hours of silence.

And Sasuke agreed, following after him outside.


	7. Crawling Back For Forgiveness

**Just in case anyone wants to know. I have changed small bits of of a few chapters. So if you want to take the time to re-read everything, please do so.**

**Also, sorry this is a little late. I got waylaid by gay asian movies for the whole week so I only rushed the rest just now. I will try to upload early than this next week. If I can't I aplologise again in advance**.

Blind Date

Sasuke was hyperventilating. Panicking up, down, left, right and any other way possible. Right now as of this moment he's in the shape of a ball rocking backwards and forwards. A feat thought to be unmanageable seeing as he in Neji's car. Neji's very cramped car. So cramped that by moving more than an inch forward meant his head would be meeting the dashboard every time he went forward and slamming on the headrest every time he went backwards.

"I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it, and I can't do it…"he muttered with every negative statement interrupted with a head bang. "I can't do it. I can't do it, I can't do it."

Neji sat beside him in the driver's seat eyes filled with disbelief at the pitiful sight he was looking at. "Sasuke," he started off slowly. "We've been sitting here outside his house for over 30 minutes with you harping on and you haven't gotten the hell out of my car yet."

"Neji! Be more sympathetic to my situation! God, I can't breathe." Sasuke head whipped round at the nerve of his friend but slumped back down near the end of his sentence. He fanned himself and huffed out uneven breathes to prove his point.

"For God's sake, Sasuke! Get out and go talk to him. This isn't any different from any other time you talked." He snapped finally losing his temper with the bothersome stubborn idiot. He was glad that Sasuke lost another shell covering the real him but my god it is like dealing with Lee. He just won't shut up.

"There's no need to feel like there is no hope. You said it yourself. He likes you. No one can really change their feelings in under a few hours." Neji said. He was valiantly trying to soothe Sasuke in hope for him to get his courage back. Right now he was just a weak crying disgraceful creature. He knows he has speculated this couple of times of already both by himself and the other guys at the office. "Who the fuck this and where is Sasuke?" is a question often asked a lot for the week after the first date. It was a real turnabout on how Naruto managed the impossible and made Sasuke smile. The closest anyone else ever got was as smirk.

"You don't know Naruto!" he lashed out immediately "What if he won't see me anymore? What if he thinks that I'll always be like that now and that he feels it's not worth the effort?" Overdramatic as he's being he really didn't want to face the possibility or anything similar. Anything that means he will mean he won't be able to see the blonde anymore.

"No offence Sasuke but you don't know Naruto either. You've only been on two dates. One and a half is more like it. The point is that you can't assume that he'll reject you. You need to do this and take a risk for both Naruto and yourself. You need to prove to yourself you've change and can be a better person. Naruto is the one who will help you."

Sasuke stared at Neji like he was spouting out crap that has no relevance or sense to his dilemma. However, he relaxed and breathed in and out evenly, realising that somehow this is what he need to hear.

But it was too late. He had sat there, in front of Naruto's house for well over an hour by now. And just when he was ready to gout and face the guy instead he heard on a knock on the car window. He turned around wondering who the hell could that be only to see Naruto right there.

His eyes bulged out and his mouth and jaw dropped so far down it was beginning to look unseemly and unattractive.

"Umm, why have you guys been waiting outside of my house?" Naruto leaned in a little bit in the car to ask his question. Sasuke eyes widened at the sniff of Naruto's scent flooded his senses. _I really missed that feeling Naruto's scent overpowering me. So heavy and deep like a fluffy cloud encasing his entire body_, he thought.

"He wanted to talk to you. Right now in fact. Sasuke get out of the car." Neji interfered when Sasuke was quiet for too long. Neji realised how caught up Sasuke was with Naruto at the moment and he didn't want Sasuke to be found out. Because then he'd stay in his longer and he really had an appointment to get to. He could have cancelled but he had enough of Sasuke in one day already.

"Yes, thank you Neji," Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto looked at him funny. "I do want to talk to you Naruto. It's very important."

Naruto hesitated; clearly he was tempted to refuse him. So Sasuke reached out and begged him. Naruto searched his face looking for some detail, some little twitch that will preview any hidden motives and any reason to say no. He couldn't though. All he could see was the painful honesty he was desperately showing.

"Okay. Not for long though, I'm a bit busy after." he acquitted. Sasuke quickly jumped out the car saying goodbye to Neji on his way out

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Neji asked him before he walked off. Sasuke shook his head and walked on behind the blonde to his house. Neji watched them both until he saw the door shut behind them. He drove off quickly before Sasuke changed his mind and ran back to the car.

/

"Come in and sit down anywhere in the living room. I'll be right back" He ordered swiftly to the brunette not once deterred from his destined route to the kitchen.

Sasuke paused looking around the room first. He was appreciating the fact that this was his first time seeing Naruto's private space. It was what he expected it to be and also very different. Like how his space was slightly messy and his furniture was well worn out showing the years he had it. But his photos were placed on his wall in a way that showed how much he was proud of them. His bookcase was recently bought and all his books and were treasured and cared for.

Sasuke walked around the room and browsed everything he near him. He took his time catching any he deemed important. There was a stack of papers and books in a messy and disorganised pile on the desk near the bookcase. He would have had a look at the laptop, next to the pile, too only that it was nearly closed. He didn't want to touch because that seemed like crossing the line. A line that said 'Privacy matters'. That didn't mean he couldn't see it without touching it, he thought sneakily.

Something bright stood out in his peripheral vision when he bent over to look see the laptop screen to peer more closely. He shot back up to look at it. He stood up way too fast and clipped his nose on the edge of the laptop screen sending it backwards flipped over. It made a loud banging noise when it bashed against the desk. Alarmed, he rushed about trying to put everything back in his original place but he made more noises and more of a mess in doing so when he heard footsteps heading his way. He couldn't take it anymore and just left it alone and ran to the sofa tripping over the carpet that sent him flying towards it and over the coffee table.

Naruto froze at the door floored by the scene. The upside down laptop, his pile of work next to it half of it knocked on the ground with a few of it lying over near the overturned carpet. The last thing he looked at was a ruffled Sasuke flung face down on the couch with his feet stretched out behind him on the coffee table and his arms spread out.

"Were... Were you snooping around? Seriously? You have no sense boundaries do you?" Naruto snorted at Sasuke struggling to pick himself up.

"What? I wasn't snooping," He exclaimed. Finally he got back up and then he stared at Naruto contritely, knowing that it really does look like he was snooping. "I really didn't. I just saw something interesting and maybe I …" He started to defend himself when Naruto raised his eyebrows in a demeaning way. By the time he realised he was not helping himself he shut up and grimaced.

Naruto made a start to put his things back to how it was before Sasuke muddled it up. He told Sasuke to get to talking while he cleaned up a bit. Sasuke rapidly explained how he was very sorry and that he didn't mean what he said, how he didn't mean to rude and he was just acting out and…

"If I knew you came here to give me some lame-arsed excuses and a dumb apology instead of an actual reason, I wouldn't let you within a mile of my house." He interrupted once he finished cleaning and sat himself down on the coffee table in front of Sasuke. "Stop talking shit and get to the real reason you're here. Or leave."

Sasuke sighed in despair. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to talk about his – his f-feelings but it looks like he may have to do it now. He knew enough about Naruto that he wasn't going to accept anything less than the honest truth. Fuck, if he's so very damn lucky that he was willing to do just about anything right now to repair the chasm in their relationship. He was going to jump to next and if he fell to short then falling down he goes into the big dark scary hole in the ground. No way out.

So he told him. Everything he told Itachi. He told him of his family life where his father made sure to control as much of the family as he could. How he grew up in constant competition with Itachi and the constant verbal lashing he suffered from His Daddy Dearest. He also told him it affected almost every inch of his life and it eventually affected his first serious relationship with Suigetsu, that he had when he found out he was gay. And every relationship after that.

By the time he stopped talking about their date and how he was sorry again, hours had passed by since they started and it was well into the evening.

"So yeah, that's it. Nothing left to say,"

"Okay." Naruto simply stated. And then he got up.

Sasuke was confused and shocked. What the hell? What's wrong with him?

"I'm sorry but what?"

"I said okay? Are you deaf or something?"

"That's it? Okay? Just okay?"

"Well yeah. What else can I say?"

He was confounded. He blanked out. He couldn't comprehend this at all. He basically just bore out his heart and soul, not literally but still, and all he got was an okay? What is _wrong _with this guy?

He came back into reality to see Naruto crouched down up in his face waving his hand back and forth.

"Sasuke. It's really not that hard to understand. First of all, you're kind of predictable. Not always but sometimes. I knew you were going to come back. You don't seem like the kind of person who would let matters lie. What I didn't know was whether you were going to dump me or say sorry and we make up. It doesn't matter to me. I accepted your explanation because I wasn't going to let you go no matter what."

Yeah he could understand that. But _I wasn't going to let you go no matter what. _That sounds a tiny bit creepy to him. And potential stalker material. Not like fangirls though, that was beyond creepy He couldn't help it though that those words also excited him. And made him melt. I mean it was kind of hot in a way. Depends on the way you look at it.

Stubbornness. Both an annoying and an attractive trait.

"It also helped that Gaara called me too. At least that way I knew I could to make you sweat a bit." Naruto informed him.

Abruptly the tinges of sweetness clouding his mind change to murderous intent. Sasuke eyelids twitched erratically and his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed the most gruesome scowl. _I'm going to kill that guy._


	8. Playing Around

**I had a review recently about the last chapter where someone had said they don't like a submissive Sasuke. This is not going to happen. In this story Sasuke is experiencing a whole new level of feelings therefore he doesn't know how to be himself. Sasuke will be what my mind can make him be. **

**But thank you all for your reviews. I haven't said that before right?**

Blind Date

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house. You'll stay for dinner to right?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him up leading him to the kitchen.

Sasuke snatched his hang back. "I can walk myself you know?"

"Oh. Sorry. But you didn't answer my question." He smiled at Sasuke apologetically.

"Hmm, it depends. Can you cook a good meal?" He asked as he was not sure he can trust him too cook something edible.

"Of course," Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke in disbelief. "I'm a chef. I told you that on the first date. Remember?"

Sasuke thought back trying to think if Naruto mention it or not. He couldn't. It must have been in one of those moments he was somewhat preoccupied in his thoughts. He continued on, not at all sorry for his mistake. "I must have forgotten. So if you're a chef and apparently you're a good one, where exactly do you work?"

"Technically, I guess you can say that I work there. But I own the branches of the restaurants Uzumaki, my namesake. Have you heard of it?" He asked searching Sasuke's reaction for his answer. Though Sasuke didn't really show much of a reaction, he did widen his eyes in shock a tiny bit.

"Isn't that one of those round the corner restaurant everyone always talks about? Not exactly upscale or posh but still rather well known? Shit. I never knew you had it in you.

"Ha, I know. But I've worked in a posh restaurant and a nice comfortable one. They are both different and each has their own great advantages but I liked the thought of appealing to all parts of the public and making a range of restaurants and different styles of food. When I first started out in my own restaurant it was actually a branch of my mum's restaurant. I couldn't afford to have my own at the beginning so my mum made me a deal where I would own most of it, around three-quarters of it, but she would still have an equal choice of everything. She was the boss and I was the manager. Or was it the other way around?"

"That's an admirable thing to do. You're making your own future." An amazed Sasuke said with a smile. He got enraptured in Naruto's tale.

Naruto turned around and leaned on the kitchen counter where he had been fiddling around with his equipment as he told the story of his career. He let out a wistful smile when he picked up a stray kitchen towel and rolled it around his arm. "I guess. Still sometimes it feels like I didn't do it in my own terms and my own way. It feels like I settled for the closest thing."

Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment, after he finished talking. "No matter how much you want to do it by yourself, you can't. No one really makes it to the top without the lending hand others give them. You will always have to accept help from others. And even if you did have help, you still had it your way in the end right? I mean, isn't this what you wanted, what you worked your arse off for?" He asked and he spread out his arms and dropped it back down quickly. Naruto stood there watching him with a growing smile and he looked grateful for the advice. When he saw that Sasuke met his eyes after that, he moved off the kitchen counter to the other side of the kitchen where Sasuke stood and walked right in front of him.

He grabbed the side of Sasuke's face and pulled him in to plant a kiss on his lips. Their first kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and looked Sasuke in his eye again. Sasuke looked slightly dazed and was more than surprised.

"Out of the blue?" He muttered under his breath to himself. "What was that for?"

Naruto smiled once more and moved his arms up to wrap around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. "Nothing spectacular. No reason except that I wanted to. But thank you for knock back into reality." Sasuke quickly replied with a "You're welcome" and wrapped his arms around his neck and initiated another kiss.

Immediately he tried to take it a step further by stroking his tongue across Naruto's top lip for permission to enter but Naruto firmly kept it to a chaste but long kiss. Sasuke wanted to get to the 'good' stuff but this… This was addicting. The way Naruto moved his lips on his mouth filled him up with slow strings of heat. He was giddy on the taste of Naruto on his lips that he was sure will be forever ingrained on it. It made him even more desperate and enthusiastic. He whimpered pleadingly as he tried to push himself to the kiss. His heartbeat furiously clanged in chest the longer they kissed. The only things he could hear were the pounding of his heart and their stilted breaths.

His hands slowly dropped down from its position around Naruto's neck, he no longer had the strength to keep it there, until he was pawing at his clothes and chest scrambling to bring them both closer to each other melding their bodies into one leaving no space between them. Naruto's hand travelled down his back to his arse squeezing both cheeks but at the same time using this opportunity to rub their erections together. Sasuke moaned in surprised. Why would Naruto do that? Yet he would not even plunge his tongue into his mouth? Still he loved any kind of contact from Naruto so he didn't question his methods because that would mean he had to talk, a function he doubted he would be able to achieve at this moment.

Sasuke left his hips against Naruto's while his hands travelled down to the back of Sasuke's legs. He patted slightly on the legs wordlessly motioning to Sasuke of his intention to lift him up. Seconds later, Sasuke sat snugly with his legs hanging around Naruto's hips.

The tempo changed from thereon. Their mouths glided over each other in a slow and passionate slide. Sasuke had his hands running through the blonde's soft locks while Naruto smoothed his way around Sasuke back. He was making himself familiar with each part of Sasuke body for future purposes.

But just when they started to take it a step further Sasuke paused with mischief on his mind. He put one quick peck on his lips and jumped down from Naruto. He stepped back and placed his hands in pockets. "You haven't given me the tour yet."

Naruto was stupefied by the sudden turnabout. Until he saw the flickering smirk Sasuke was trying to hide from him. The bastard was teasing him! With narrowed eyes he watched Sasuke and then slowly smirked too. Sasuke was looking worried a bit now. "If you want to it play it that way then so be it, we'll play. But surely, you're going to lose."

"If you say so Naruto,"


	9. Second Date

**Whoa. I had to rush at least half of this today. Sorry again for lateness. I tend to procrastinate. Anyhow, I struggled a bit with this because I didn't really know what to write about so I will warn you all from now in time for the next chapter. There will be a bit of a time skip. Maybe around three months of dating?**

Blind Date

"Let's forego the tour of the house for another day that I just happen to knock on your door. Now you have to make me some food. I'm hungry now." Sasuke let Naruto know as he stretched his arms out above his head and put it back down to hold his stomach.

"Can't you ask me properly? Jeez, no manners?" he folded his arms at the arrogant and demanding picture Sasuke made. But he couldn't help smile at him. He unfolded his arms and placed them on Sasuke stomach and rubbed it for him.

"Hmm thank you." He warmly greeted Naruto for the gesture. "See I have manners. I'll show you again. Please, dear Naruto. I am starved after rushing around all day and I did not get food to eat. Will you make me some dinner?" Sasuke acted out and begged Naruto with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto was not moved. In fact he was more than enough scared by the face. Sure Sasuke did look cute and hot still. Puppy dog eyes kind of suited him. But the fact that it was Sasuke who went to do this, a childish act one who he would have expected from his younger brother Konohamaru, scared him enough that he was wondering how much of this man has he seen already. And how much more would he still need to see to understand him.

"I don't know if I should run away from you right now or something."

"Aww come on. Don't you want to impress me with your cooking?" He pleaded with Naruto. He almost felt like jumping up and down like a little kid crying for some cake.

"Not really. At least, not now" Naruto felt reluctant to do it because he didn't really want to see Sasuke's face when he asks him if he likes it or not. He doesn't think his heart can take it.

"How about if we treat this like our second date? A real one unlike the one that I messed up this morning? "Sasuke persuasively offered. Naruto thought it over. While he didn't want to cook for him, Sasuke was a guest right now and it would be very rude of him not to offer him some food. Also the idea of turning this into their second date tempted him a lot especially seeing as he considered that mess to be half his fault as well.

"Yeah, alright." That's fine I guess. Though I know you're only saying that for the food." Naruto accepted.

Naruto stood still with his hands together as if he was praying only it was resting on his nose with his thumb partially in his mouth. He was thinking of how this was going to go and what he was going to cook.

"Okay. Here are the options for this evening. Would you rather go to the entertainment room and find something to do while I cook? Or would you rather stay here and watch or maybe help?"

Sasuke flung his head up in excitement when he heard the words 'entertainment room'. He beamed for a moment, thinking of all the things Naruto could possibly have in there. "What's in there?"

"Well, it's mostly just my movie collection and my CD's. And my books."

"You'll have to show it to me later but now I'd rather stay here and watch you cook. Though I have to ask, what are you going to make?" He said as he settled down in the chair by the kitchen table in the middle of the room.

"Name a dish. And I'll check for the ingredients." Naruto headed over to the refrigerator and opened it, quickly scanning over everything in there. Sasuke rapidly lusted off five very delicious dishes that made his stomach just rumble in hunger and his throat dry at the thought of it. They were all rejected because of missing ingredients.

"Bloody hell, I'm getting desperate here. Just make me something quick." His face shone at his next thought. "Ooh, macaroni and cheese. No wait burgers! I want burgers. Please"

"Got it. Here come make it with me" Naruto gestured to Sasuke as he grabbed most of the ingredients and dropped them on the kitchen counter. He didn't wait for a reply but went to the stove and turn on the fire before going to the cupboard next to it for a pan.

"Umm what will I do?" He nervously bunched up his shirt in his hands when he walked over to Naruto and stood behind him. Sasuke peeped over Naruto's shoulders, on his tiptoes, to see what he was doing. Naruto had grabbed a chopping board and set Sasuke to chop the vegetables.

"I already know Gaara so I kind of know Itachi. But who was that guy in the car with you?"

"Huh?" He looked up from the task he focused on. He seemed almost lost like he didn't hear what Naruto said, for a minute before his expression cleared. "Oh you mean Neji. He's my friend. And one of my roommates. And someone I work with."

"One of them? Who's the other?" He questioned. By now, Sasuke was almost done with his task while Naruto had already finished seasoning the minced beef. "Uh those vegetables, the first lot you did, you need to put in the bowl with the beef. The others you leave in a separate bowl for later."

"Ah okay. " Sasuke did what Naruto told him to do. Once he had finished he went over to the sink to wash his hands. Meanwhile, Naruto started to mix the vegetables in the meat and he grouped the meat into four round balls. He flattened it as thin as he could with the palm of his hands into a rough circular ball.

"Umm I have, like two more. There's Shikamaru. He moved in because he couldn't take his mum ordering him to do something with his life. Though he says living with Neji isn't any better. And then there's Chouji. He kind of forced his way in once Shikamaru moved in. Gaara though used to live with us."

"Oh yeah, I remember. This was around the time I was in my second year of university. Gaara said he moved in some people he knew when he was younger. Though my friends and I never asked to go around to his house. Funny, isn't it? All this time we had someone in common and we had never met until now."

Sasuke laughed at the thought of meeting Naruto when he was younger. H e wondered if they be the same as they were now. "We probably would have never liked each other. Back then, someone like you would have annoyed me."

"Hey! You would have loved me. No one can resist the charms of Uzumaki!" Naruto felt insulted. He huffed at the thought of that in an alternative world; a younger Naruto would have been snubbed by Sasuke who was an arse.

"Oh yeah? Well, I disagree. If we met when we were younger, you wouldn't have managed to make me fall for you. Ever."

"Oh please. You so would have. It may be grudgingly or unwillingly but you definitely would have fallen for me."

"You sure about that?"

Naruto paused from watching the meat sizzling in the frying pan to turn to Sasuke. He walked straight into his personal space and bent down a bit to stare intently into Sasuke's eyes. He waited for that tiny spark of desire to show in his challenging gaze. When he saw it, he smirked confidently and leaned in even more until the tips of their noses were meeting.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Because, you see, no matter how much someone changes the things that attract them will always stay the same. What you like about me now is what you would have liked about me if we met before."

Sasuke was out of mind right now. Seriously. He couldn't think of anything else but of how erotic the smell of Naruto is and damn if he wasn't a little bit too close. He was breathing the same air Naruto was breathing. So no, he wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. There was this intense urge to glomp him and song him senseless. He was practically with his struggle to throw him to the floor and have his way. And what a way it would be.

"Sasuke?"

"T-The burger is b-burning" He stammered once he blinked back into focus. When Naruto turned away in alarm, he had to lean on the counter and breathe.

_Was it a bit hot in here?_, he asked himself as he fanned his face with one hand and readjusted his trousers with the other.


	10. Three Months Of Dating

**Like I said, it's a time skip. Just so you know. **

Blind Date

Three months. It had been exactly three months since he first met Naruto. _It had been a fantastic three months_, he sighed.

Three months ago, after Naruto and Sasuke made up, he stayed over for a few more hours on Naruto's insistence that he at least stays for dinner. Sasuke felt they had finally sorted out any misunderstandings .

And then it was a fresh new start. They moved forward from their first, and hopefully their last, obstacle. It felt good that everything was running smoothly and they had gotten a lot closer. Close enough that in other people's eyes, it was considered sickening.

Naruto and Sasuke gravitated towards each other constantly within those three months. It started off slowly where they maintained a good enough distance. This was because it was a new thing for them and the other was because neither wanted to back down or lose on their bet they had made. The unspoken one where they will see who will break and who would crumble first against the sexual tension that dominated their every meeting.

Sasuke had to admit he was teetering off the boundary he set for himself to not give in first. Of all their dates and the other times they hanged out together, two thirds of it ended with him almost jumping Naruto and stripping him naked. Unfortunately, he made his friends promise to pick him up within three to four hours of the date, unless he called them to pick him up earlier, just so he wouldn't lose. Those nights ended with him jacking off furiously to image of a seductive Naruto at least 3 times a day every day after that. His penis was starting to chafe now and he almost he swears it feels like it stubbornly refuses to come pop down or go away.

Neji and Shikamaru unsurprisingly told him how stupid he was being and that if he was that attracted to Naruto he should just get it over with and fuck him already. Their exact words were "It's not like you won't get something out of it anyway". Tch, the nerve of them. They just don't understand the concept of not backing down even if the alternative was a better choice. Gaara though found it amusing and he helped, along with Lee and Kankuro, to make sure he at least tried to win. He guessed it didn't really matter to anyone but him and Naruto whether they did it or not.

Right now though, he was going to call in sick from work and laze about for the rest the day doing nothing special with Naruto _But first, before I go anywhere, maybe I should have a few more hours of sleep_, he thought as he turned away from the blearing bright light of the rising sun and into Naruto's warm chest_. _He would of no use to himself if he doesn't and that is as good of an excuse to him as any other. Other. Naruto. Itachi. Work.

His eyes popped open and he yelped as he scrambled over to his bedside table looking for the clock. But he moved too far and ended up falling over the other side of the bed where Naruto was resting.

"Mother..!" He shouted on his way down. He bashed the side of his face along with his shoulder.

Naruto barely moved at the sudden noise but instead he rolled over and planted his face in his pillow.

"Whauduin?" He mumbled as he reached his out to feel around the open air above the messy bal on the floor.

"Ouch. What did you say?" He got up from the floor, massaging his bruised head and rolling his shoulder. He walked the small distance to the alarm clock, noting the time before grabbing his phone and jumping over Naruto and back in the bed. He lifted his hips up and pushed down the duvet before bringing over his head and body and snuggling inside.

He shivered a bit as he scanned down his contacts list on his phone for Itachi's number.

Naruto yawned before turning back over. "I said what are you doing?" He asked again. He pulled Sasuke into his body before wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head into his neck. Sasuke was feeling squashed and he couldn't really see what he was doing properly so he moved away to lift his phone up and then went back but this time putting his left foot in between Naruto's feet.

"Nothing. I was only about to call Itachi. What are you doing today? Do you have to go work or do you want to, I don't know stay here and have some fun?" He questioned as he called Itachi. "No wait one moment."

"_Hello? Sasuke?" Itachi answered._

"Hey Itachi. I'm just calling to tell you I'm having a sick day today. So don't call me later."

_He sighed. "Why am I not surprised? Ever since you went out with Naruto, most of your time is with him at home, going out on a date or whatever else takes your fancy. You probably maxed out all your sick days by now."_

"Hey you can't complain. Ever since I started working with you, I have never taken a sick day. This is just what's owed to me for being a decent and hardworking man."

"_You're not decent seeing as I know you're with Naruto. Besides it's not really owed to you. You just work too much with no break or vacation because you have nothing better to do. Anyway, this is your last time. Say hi to Naruto for me. Bye."_

"Finished now?" Sleep thickly clouded Naruto's voice making . Sasuke hummed in agreement before remembering to pass on Itachi's greetings. "As I was trying to say, I got the week off."

Sasuke brightened. He looked at Naruto coyly. "If you have the week off and then I have the day off we should…" He travelled his fingertips down Naruto's cloth-covered back. The blonde changed his position to lying on his back with his head cradled in his hands. He couldn't help the way his mind imagined that sentence as a sexual suggestion. He cleared his throat and shifted on the bed imperceptibly. "We should what?"

Sasuke rolled over on Naruto, resting his body symmetrically only with his chin in his arms and his legs on either side of the blonde's body. He stared boldly into his eyes for a minute, leaving Naruto in hopeful suspense. He pushed his body up towards his face with his lips just a breath away from Naruto's, Naruto tucked in his stomach and inhaled in anticipation. "We should…go back to sleep." And he plonked himself back down, getting comfortable.

"Typical Sasuke. What's the score now? I'm pretty sure you're still losing." He grinned and chuckled ata theside of Sasuke he was getting more familiar with. He could have retailiated like usual but for some reason, he felt like letting it go.

"We are even." Sasuke yawned, elongating his body before shaping it to curl around Naruto.

"No way! You're losing."

"You know what? I definitely wouldn't have made that bet with you if I knew you were so competitive. Actually, tell you what, we are cancelling it. Null and void now. All this has done in the past three months is repressed me, us, from having sex. That just won't do."

"You're just saying that because I was winning." Naruto whined. He knew he would have won eventually.

"Ah, jeez," Sasuke rolled his eyes because he wouldn't let it go. "Kiss me Naruto and shut up."

"I have no problems with doing that."

Naruto pulled Sasuke by the hair pushing him in as he mashed their lips together in a hot, passionate clasp. He let out a long drawn moan as he tasted the sweet treat called Sasuke's mouth. He drank him like dying man looking for the last drop of relief before he rolled Sasuke over blocking him in with his body. Naruto searched blindly for Sasuke's boxers as the brunette clawed at his shirt to pull it, nearly ripping it in two with his strength.

He pulled of his underwear in one smooth move before making quick work with his own. He flung them both behind him somewhere, using his other hand to palm his penis making it erect with a few rubs. Sasuke hitched his right leg upon Naruto's hips and inched him forward making Naruto fit miraculously into the small space left in between his legs.

Naruto grabbed at Sasuke head pulling him into a kiss as the passion building between them left him gasping and unable to keep still. He constantly rocked his hips back and forth in a moderate rhythm and Sasuke had no problem matching it. It felt like their crazy lust for each other knew no bounds and just like how they are with each other, it rose higher and higher until they were both battling for the lead.

Focused as they were with the foreplay they didn't notice how close they were to an orgasm. It was only when Sasuke clamped his legs around the blonde's waist and said blonde's motion stilted as he whimpered in surprise at the tightness in lower area. And then they came. Their bodies twitched and trembled with sensitivity as they lied down right where they were.

Twenty minutes after their first of many sexual encounters they were still tangled on the bed, breathing heavily, dizzy with the feel of satisfaction. Their throats were still parched from the exercise and they were not helping matters by just lying there with no plea for water.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke hummed in sleepily acknowledgement, not particularly caring for talk. All he wanted at this moment was beautiful sleep.

"Sasuke. I - I - Can I meet your family?"

Sasuke jolted out sleep at the muttered words. He looked down at the head lying on his chest. "I'm sorry but what the fuck did you just say?"


	11. Determination

Blind Date

"Can I meet your family?" Naruto repeated his question slowly, unable to comprehend Sasuke's explosive reaction.

"Are you mad? Why would you ask that? Why would you want to do that?"

"We've been together for three months now. Three! I think this is the perfect time to ask."

"Bloody hell, don't you think you're going a bit too fast?" Sasuke said weakly, almost with the invisible strain of pressure clouding his voice making it seem like this was something he was used to.. He imagined their relationship like a train, very fast with barely any stops or moments to breathe and all along the way Naruto was sitting down in a booth with his arms wrapped tightly around him, never letting go.

Naruto looked puzzled like the whole conception of not going fast was not conceivable. "Not really. I made up mind and thought this over. What I feel for you isn't something that's going to change in another three months, six months or even a year."

Sasuke just about melted at utter sweetness and warmth of that statement. He looked at Naruto fondly with a smile that reflected exactly what he thought about Naruto. "That may be so for you. But didn't you think that I might not ready for you to meet my family? Or better I might not be ready to see them again."

"I just don't get it. I mean don't get me wrong, of course I thought about your side of it all. And I remember what you told me about your family and how you had to give them up when you were disowned by your father. You spoke of them like you loved them and missed them. I don't get why you won't at least see your family again."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. This was not ending the way he imagined. He thought that Naruto would give up easily, not wanting to upset Sasuke.

"Come on, we're getting up. Get dressed and come meet me in the kitchen. I'll cook us some breakfast." Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and grabbed his pyjama bottom off the floor from their sexual encounter. He walked out of his bedroom leaving Naruto to stare at his retreating figure. As he walked out he knocked all his roommates' doors to see if he could persuade any to have breakfast with, in hope to avoid the upcoming discussion.

Sasuke got the stuff ready to make the classic scrambled eggs, sausages and toast breakfast for everyone while he waited for Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru to shuffle down. He just about started the put them on plates when they all lazily sat around the table after making some or getting some juice. Once he finished he got a bowl for himself and served his favourite cereal before he sat next to Naruto.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, the only sounds made was kitchen utensils scraping plates and bowls, crunching of toast and the chewing of food. It was… uncomfortable. Naruto spent his time alternating between glaring at Sasuke, glaring at the other two and consuming his food. Sasuke, however, ignored everything but his cereal bowl. He stared so hard at it; it was like the bowl held the meaning of life. Chouji was oblivious but happily munching his portion of food and sneaking bits of Shikamaru while said guy stared and deciphered the couple's behaviour.

"I think it's time for us to leave now Chouji." He said once he couldn't stand it anymore.

Chouji looked up in bewilderment. "Why? I haven't finished eating yet." He looked back to his food, puffing his cheeks out in discontent and making his cheeks look bloated, thinking Shikamaru meant for him to leave the other half of his food. Shikamaru beckoned him to move and bring his food with him.

"You can stay. There's no reason for you to leave." Sasuke dispelled the notion of them considering leaving as he still did not remove his gaze from his food. His tone carried a threat of danger to anyone if he was otherwise disagreed with. He didn't as much blink or twitch at the reinforced, bordering on homicidal, gaze at the side of his head that's been there for most of the time during breakfast.

Shikamaru remained unmoved even by threats and geared himself to move. "Come on, Chouji, let's go. If there's anything I learned from my parents when I was younger about couples fighting is to stay far away and never get involved. We're leaving."

Naruto and Sasuke both watched them walk away, making sure to keep until they judged they were a safe distance away unable to hear them argue.

They turned on each other instantly, silently battling against one another with their eyes and willing the other to lose. But no matter how long or hard or furiously they stared, neither would surrender.

Their competition lasted too long in Naruto's mind with no solution. So he wanted to talk and confront Sasuke on his decision. "Why can't I just meet them?" He snarled out words with impatience, making them drawn out and distorted.

"Because…because I just said so! And what I say goes! You have no reason to meet them therefore it's not going to happen. Ever!" Sasuke sputtered out in righteous anger. He couldn't believe the nerve of this man in front of him right now. Didn't he have a right to his own opinion and choice? He would not be force to do this, dammit!

"Now you're basically saying I'm nothing?"

"What? I never said that. Don't twist my words around!" Both of them drew up against each other, facing off like they were about to start a fight then and there. Naruto felt like he was grasping at straws with the end barely in his grasp. He desperately wanted to do this, it was too important to let go it without sincerely trying his best.

"Sasuke," Naruto said his name sternly. His closed his eyes and breathed in and out for ten seconds before opening his eyes. Sasuke warily stared at his face, somehow feeling the sense of unease. "Are you really not going to let me meet your family?"

Sasuke swallowed, nervously sweating by the end of the sentence. There was either the good way this was going to go or the bad way. Should he stick to his answer or cave in and save himself from the consequences? "Umm. I-Uh…No?"

"You sure about that? Really sure? No turning back?" Naruto advanced forward towards the brunette. Sasuke moved back in fear with two of his steps backwards matched every one of Naruto's.

"N-No? I mean yes. Yes, I'm quite sure." The moment the words left his mouth he already knew he would regret it. He felt like he was being tortured for at an end until he felt like breaking and promising himself to demands of his torturer.

"Is that so?"


	12. Meeting The Uchihas

**This story maybe ending soon or put on hold because I have no idea what to write anymore. More likely, it's going to take me weeks to upload another at a time. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

Blind Date

Sasuke stood outside his family's door in a extreme petulant mood with Naruto standing next him looking all innocent as a baby, but permitting an air of complete smugness and conceitedness that people across the road can feel. The prick had gotten on Sasuke's last nerve for the past 3 weeks. That foreboding rhetorical question 'Is that so', accompanied with the creepy smile and blazing eyes full of determination, gave him the creeps making him feel as he definitely chose the wrong choice in opposing Naruto. And he was right, although he would never say it out loud. It was a stupid way to hold on to his dignity by pretending that it never happened especially when the other party knew full well what had happened.

The moments after the question started off really small like Naruto was building up to his big momentum. It was small stuff that he never noticed back then but he did now, such as the silent treatment. Sasuke was a naturally someone who hardly cared if someone talked or not so that barely bothered him. When that didn't work, Naruto resorted to loud chatting and rarely shutting up. He talked repeatedly for minutes at a time and whenever he was with Sasuke he called him up and talked. If they couldn't talked he would leave long texts and placed hidden messaged inside somewhere that Sasuke would have listen out for and remember when Naruto called again. That left him with barely any time to recuperate from the exhausting conversations. That didn't work as much as Sasuke just bought earplugs, and at least for him everything was alright again. But then it got to the bad stuff.

Two weeks ago, Naruto felt the need to touch him everywhere. Like a small brush of his lips against his neck or a squeezing touch on his hips. Usually such touches would feel like normal, intimate and regular thing Naruto did anyway. However the intention changed. It felt seductive and torturous. And it was seductive and torturous. Naruto became a demon-in-disguise. Wherever they went Naruto touched Sasuke. He touched lazily, covertly, openly and excitingly. All occasions with Naruto brought Sasuke into a rabid state filled painful need. And then when they were alone…

Sasuke shivered, vibrating violently. He didn't want to think about it. The cruelty he never knew Naruto had. He was sadistic and with stamina on his side… Just the thought of getting on Naruto's bad side again made him want to cry and ran away screaming in terror.

He coughed and moved a step closer to the door imperceptibly, away from the encroaching aura of the man behind him, making him sweat in almost fear. _And lust, masochistic lust_, he thought. He was so into his thought that he didn't realise the door had opened until Naruto touched his shoulder for attention. He flung his body away with a cry, instantly his mind flashed back to that day when his body reached heights it has never been before…

"Nice to see you too Sasuke and after such a long time, you greet with in such manner. I'm charmed." Shisui wryly let out from the body hanging out to him for dear life. "If I knew this was the greeting I would get then I wouldn't have answered the door." He walked away, guiding the guests to the leaving room where the rest of the family were, holding onto Sasuke and gestured with his hand for Naruto to come in and shut the door.

Naruto felt like a little kid in a candy store as he took in everything in the house. The dull blue yet bright colour of the wall, the family pictures hanging on the wall and the homey furniture about the place signalled a female's touch. The stripes of black on the walls, the crossing swords hanging high up on the wall gleaming with its sharp-edged beauty signified a man's touch. It reminded him so much of his parent's house where his dad tried to have a say in the decoration and leadership.

Naruto walked through the living room where he was caught off guard by who were scattered around the room talking to each other only that their heads turned simultaneously to look at the two newcomers. Their heads didn't even turn back at the sound of the doorbell ringing again. Their expressions only grew more incredulous as Itachi calmly joined them like was always there and was never disowned.

"S-Sasuke? Itachi?" Mikoto whispered uncertainly as if her eyesight was failing her and she was just hallucinating.

Sasuke stature, which was hard and unmoving as he stared at the hostile face of his father, softened almost unnoticeably at the figure of his dazed and crying mother. She was holding on tightly on the sofa as if what was only the in the world that could hold her up, leaving fingernail marks.

"Mother," Itachi spoke and bowed down and inch, not conveying a sign of discomfort Sasuke knew for sure he was feeling. Only someone who had been around him for a long time would notice it.

Mikoto, their mother, shook like the sound of Itachi's voice confirmed what her eyes wouldn't believe. She opened her eyes and it gave off a determined glint that told anyone looking into it , that she'd been given a second chance and it's one she won't let go off without a fight.

She breathed out shakily and stood up straight, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her dress. She smiled with a degree of brightness that made the other Uchihas look at her in wonder. "Come in boys, and sit down. You came just in time for dinner."

"Mikoto! What the hell do you think you…?" Fugaku started but was quelled by the ferocious and deadly glare bestowed upon by his wife. He was not the only one which obviously showed that this was not a regular occurrence. She turned back to her son and smiled brightly.

"Get going, boys. The food is going to get cold," She ushered Sasuke and Itachi towards the dining table. "Now Sasuke, sit here please, who is this? Is this friend?"

Sasuke dawdled by shovelling food into his mouth as soon as he sat down and he was served his food. He murmured his thanks and enjoyment of the taste. He was pushed into answering by the elbow that dug into his ribs, courtesy of his dearly beloved Naruto. "Umm, well. He's my…he's my…he's my… my, umm, _boyfriend_," He whispered uneasily before saying it again, stronger and a tad inappropriately. "He's my boyfriend, lover, the guy I'm fucking whatever you want to call it."

"Awesome, Sasuke!" Obito blurted out loudly, disrupting the third reaction of shock from the audience. He focused on Naruto with an unwavering focus. "I never thought you would have the guts to finally come out in the open, especially with your dad here. I congratulate you. Man, am I proud. So, what's the name of the blond?"

Naruto twitched at the rude way of addressing him. The blond, indeed. Is that the only thing people notice about him? _Though, I can't help but like it_,he thought when he looked into the grinning face of Obito and the sly, mischievous eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hmm. It suits you for some reason. Right, well I'll do the introductions. Starting from my left is Tobi, my twin brother. Oh yeah, that reminds me, if you don't know already, but I'm Obito. Continuing on, the next guy is my older brother Madara. Fugaku, the head of the family, Sasuke and Itachi's dad. Please don't take any notice of the scowl; it's been permanently stuck to his face the minute he was born. Mikoto, the lovely lady over there, their mother. Last but not the least, because there is a ton of Uchiha left in the world, cousin Shisui, Itachi's best friend and Sasuke's pain in the earse. This is the main and immediate Uchiha family members. Excluding the few who are too lazy or too busy to join.

Naruto followed the introduction, anxiously, feeling almost intimidated by the various responses yet happy to be here meeting them for the first time and hopefully many times after that despite how damage they may do to his mind and body. He repeated his greetings back to them as well, however he steadfastly refused to look into Fugaku, err Mr Uchiha's eyes.

"What is that you do, Naruto?" Mikoto asked politely and curiously. She didn't seem to have been stricken or infinitely surprised by the sudden turn of events and most importantly, Sasuke's declaration. In fact, she almost seemed to have expected this and took it into stride.

"I'm a chef and I own a restaurant…" Naruto stuttered out once a while as he was put on the spot but he babbled on about his job and a little more as the calm and patient face of Mikoto, the escalating rage on Mr Uchiha's and the uneasy or hostile gazes of the other Uchiha's stared him down. He only shut off when he was gently stabbed in the thigh with Sasuke's fork, telling him he was going on a bit too much.

"That was a bit more than I expected to know, thank you Naruto. I will have to come by and stop at your restaurant someday in the future. It's a good thing that I like a bit of everything." She smiled encouragingly at Naruto and he couldn't help but relax.

The way she smiled and her whole aura just seemed so familiar to him. She made him feel warm and fuzzy like a cat indulged with the pleasure of petting from his owner. _Wait a minute. My mother!_, he thought with sudden clarity. _That was it! She reminds me of my mum_. Granted though, they were the opposite in looks and personality. Mikoto was a brunette and petite. Kushina, his mum, was tanned and had a head of dark red hair. Mikoto was quiet, lovely and sweet. Kushina was loud, brash and compassionate. Most people would wonder how he'd made the connection between them if their beings were so different. But their basic foundation was the pretty much the same.

They ate and talked their way through dinner with barely any input from Fugaku. The conversation was never stilted or awkward because of Mikoto and Obito. Even Itachi and Sasuke talked much more than usually do because they were reuniting with their family and catching up on what they missed. Naruto came to love the individual personalities of every single family member. Such as Shisui sarcastic ways; he was like another Itachi just a bit friendlier. Tobi was quirky and cute and so different from the rest, He was so cheerful and happy and he definitely would have fit in with Naruto's family. The opposite can be said about Madara though. Completely. Naruto was sure that he was sadistic in every way. The few times in stumbled throughout the conservation and the Twister game that Obito decided they would play after showed this. When it was his turn to spin the wheel he definitely cheated and made them impossible moves and breaking every single personal boundary there was because he kept on putting Sasuke and Naruto uncomfortably close to each other, practically breathing in each other's air and Fugaku almost attacked Naruto once when it looked like they were about to have sex right then and there. While Naruto was fighting for his life and away from Fugaku's hands Madara snuck out to laugh himself silly over it.

At the end of the evening when everything was starting to die down and everybody was preparing to leave, Sasuke along with Itachi and Naruto stood by the front door with the Uchiha sending them off.

"Don't be a stranger. You're welcome back at any time, especially Naruto. It was lovely to meet you and I really do hope to see you again later. I will definitely come to drop by your restaurant soon." Mikoto said with a smile before hugging the three men tightly. Naruto said his goodbyes to his future mother-in-law and hugged her again enthusiastically portraying his eagerness to see her again. He then turned to Obito, Madara and Tobi and exchanged numbers so that they could hang out again sometime soon. When it came to saying good bye to Fugaku, he stiffly let out a "Bye" and bowed down to the displeasured face of the head Uchiha.

They left the house walking to their separate cars, giving their own goodbyes. Naruto let out an extremely happy smile, cuddling up Sasuke in thanks every few steps. "Seriously, thank you for doing this. I will do absolutely anything you want for the next few days. Starting now. By the way, you should also meet my parents too."

"Anything I want? Okay, first thing, step away you're going to make me fall. And no thank you, I don't need to meet your parents."

"What? Why not? I've met yours."

"Exactly! "

"I don't get it."

"Naruto, think about it. Why would I want to go through this again so quickly? It's going to be even worse because I'll be the centre of attention. But don't worry, I'll meet them eventually. Roughly after a year together, I'll meet them then if that still desperate for me to."

"Six more months?! That's too long."

"Please, for the peace of my mind, wait until then."

"Whatever, I'm in too good of a mood to think about it much."

"Good. I'm too tired right now. Drop me off home, I need to sleep."

"You're not coming back to mine?"

"No, I have something important to do tomorrow at work. If I stay at yours, I won't get to sleep until late."

Naruto didn't argue because he knew it to be true so he drove Sasuke home with no complaints. Once he got there, he managed to make Sasuke dawdle for a few minutes to kiss goodbye before Sasuke left.


End file.
